Rags
Ragmore '(''more commonly known as ''Rags')'' is a large red male Dire Wolf with unusually sharp, long teeth.Revealed in Spirit Wolf, page 22 He was a part of Heep's rout in the Outermost in Spirit Wolf. In Star Wolf he joins Faolan's clan. Description Rags is a large red male dire wolf. Being an outclanner, Rags probably has a very many scars, but it is unknown. He also has uncommonly long and sharp fangs, making him perfect for Heep's "tradition" in removing the tail of the prey or victim's body. His proper name is Ragmore, but he is more commonly referred to as Rags. Family Amber- mother Sark of the Slough- sister Unknown lord- father Unknown female- Second mother Unknown female- Third mother History 'Spirit Wolf Rags appears in the chapter "A Tail Reclaimed." As the wolves of Heep's rout in the Outermost bring in the body of a deceased wolf, Rags ask his leader, Heep if he may perform the honors of Heep's new "tradition" in snapping off the tail of every prey. His long and sharp fangs make this an excellent task for Rags. He also performs a submissive posture, which no outclanner had done before Heep showed up. Later, near the end of the novel, Heep is trying to lead Aliac, Abban and the other wolves out of the Cave Before Time. Heep commands Aliac, his mate, to tuck her tail, however, she protests. The two begin to throw threats and quarrel. She states that she can lead the rout as well as any other wolf, and Rags begins to sink into a submissive posture. Star Wolf' Rags begins to remember his past as a pup. He was the youngest of his litter, and the only survivor. His mother, possibly Amber, was elderly and vain. She sent him off to a second milk giver while running off with a younger black male. Rags's second milk giver complained he took too much milk from her pups and cast him away. The Sark found him and gave him to a ''malcadh's mother, who names him 'Ragmore', even though he was more referred to as 'Rags'. Merely hours after this a wolverine killed his third milk giver but refused to kill him, yawning as if he was too insignificant to bother killing. Rags ran to the outermost and learned to kill and swore never again to think of milk and milk givers. However, he has nightmares of the Sark and he leaves Heep's rout, and then helps the slink melf that Airmead and Katria were leading against Heep. When Heep's rout attacks Faolon's clan, Rags joins Caila, Dearlea and Mhairie in an attempt to defend the young ones. After Heep and the rout is killed by the sharks and leopard seals, Caila and her daughters teach Rags to swim. He is rescued from a shark by a narwhale, and then joins Faolan's clan in the Distant Blue. Trivia *Rags may have also been a part of the outclanners that crossed into the Beyond and attacked Bronka; Toby and Burney's mother, as well as one of the wolves trying to drink the blood from Galana MacNamara's heart. *Rags is the only known surviving outclanner, at least from Heep's rout. Heep was killed by Old Tooth, a narwhale, and the rest are assumed to have drowned when the ice bridge collapsed, torn apart by the sharks and leopard seals, or killed by Faolon's brigade. *Rags' mother may have been Amber. References Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Outclanners Category:Characters Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Wolves that live in the Distant Blue Category:Main Characters Category:Star Wolf Characters Category:Article stubs